Hey Babe, Call Me!
by xAirBourneKindaGirlx
Summary: my 'return' story. a oneshot. Zack Ryder/Ashley Valence. Ashley's just been promoted to RAW's new interveiw/hostess. Her nerves were getting the best of her, when he was there. Not being able to get her mind off him, she fell for the Long Island Iced Z.


"Calm down, Ashley, calm down," a 23 year old Ashley Valence repeated to herself. She had just gotten promoted and was the new hostess/interveiwer of RAW. It was almost time for her first interveiw, and she was unusally nervous. "Calm down, Ashley," she was taking deep breathes. She didn't even know why she was so nervous.  
"Need a water?" a somwhat familiar voice asked. Ashley turned to see the person she was suposed to be interveiwing soon. It was none other than, Zack Ryder. He was holding a water bottle out to her, smiling. She returned the smile, "thank you, Zack," she took the water bottle, and took a small, quick sip from it.  
"Nervous?" he asked still smiling, using a nice tone of voice.  
"Yeah, and I'm never nervous for these types of things," she said with a small sigh.  
"Aren't you a model? Isn't that more nerve-wrecking?"  
She was suprised he knew she was a model, nobody knew that much about her around here. "Believe it or not, it's really not. This is much more nerve-wrecking."  
Zack opened his mouth to say something but was qucikly cut off by someone who yelled for Ashley. He wished Ashley luck, and she went over in front of the cameras.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time, Zack Ryder!" Ashley said with a big smile.  
Zack walked over to her, all as planned. Since he knew how nervous she was, he greeted her with a big smile and a quick one-armed hug, "Hey Ashley." Ashley's smile got a little bigger, she asked her question, which she forgot a few minutes later. She stared at him lovingly while he answered. When he was done, he did his signature "Woo Woo Woo, You Know It!" & as he was walking away he said "hey babe, call me!" and then walked off. This all made Ashley giggle, even after the camera went off. She walked back to where she was standing before, and drank her water.

Ashley had stayed at the arena late. She wasn't posotive why, but she knew she wanted to watch Zack's match. Since he didn't have big enough push in the WWE, he lost...again. This made Ashley upset, she was ranting about it in her head. "Why does this company do this to him? It's unfair! He's got so much talent.." then she realized how crazy she was going over this. She tried to shake the thought of his small role off her mind, but she couldn't. In fact, on her way back to the hotel room, the thought went from just his role in the company to just him. His eyes, his hair, everything. This was starting to freak her out, why couldn't she stop thinking of him?

She thought of him all that week. She saw him again on Monday. She really wasn't sure if she carry out a conversation with him, so she tried her best to not go near him. She was lonely, though, from lack of friends in the WWE. She was just sitting backstage, dressed nicely for another interveiw. She was looking at a piece of paper that stated her question, she was still nervous. Her mind was drifting from this question to who she was interveiwing. "Not Zack," she kept thinking. "It's not Zack." Anytime she tried saying her question, she kept saying "Zack." She sighed, upset with herself. Then she heard his voice.  
"Hey, Ashley," he said standing behind her. She turned to face him and smiled widely at him, "Hi, Zack".  
"Am I allowed to sit here?" he asked pointing to a chair across from hers. She nodded, so he sat. Then he looked at her and sighed.  
"Is something wrong?" she said looking right at him.  
"Well," Zack said suddenly lightening up, "you didn't call me." He pouted his lip out, as an overdramatic saddened look, and made his beautiful eyes seem sad.  
"You were serious about that?" Ashley asked unsure if he was being totally serious, or just joking around.  
"Yes, I was," Zack said still pouting his lip a little.  
"Oh," Ashley said with a strange tone of voice. "I didn't think you were being legit."  
"Of course I was being legit," Zack said with a small laugh, "I mean, why wouldn't I want you to call me?"  
Ashley didn't have an asnwer for his question, so she just kind of shrugged, "Well why would you want me to call you?"  
Zack leaned forward a little bit, putting his elbows in his knees, and his face in his hands. "I wanted you to call for a few reasons, actually."  
Ashley leaned foward and was now sitting the same way he was, "What are those?"  
"Maybe I don't want to say them," Zack said. They're eyes met each other and they were just looking into each other's eyes. They both smiled at each other, and he leaned in a little more. "There's too many reasons to name."  
Ashley blushed, and tried turning her head to hide the fact that she was blushing. When she went to turn her face, she felt his hand on her cheeck. He gently turned her face back to where it was. Ashley was going to say something, but then she looked into his eyes again. She felt like she was floating, she felt like Zack and herself were in some kind of safe heaven. She moved a little closer to him.  
Their lips softly touched each other's. Zack pulled her more into the kiss; it had become a very passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of this kiss, Evan appeared in the room. "Uhh .. sorry to interrupt," Zack & Ashley broke their kiss and looked at Evan, "but we have a match in like 3 minutes."  
Zack looked at the clocked, "oh wow, you're right," he looked back at Ashley, "I have to go."  
Zack stood up, and so did Ashley. Before he walked away, she looked at him and said, "I won't forget to call you this time." 


End file.
